Where Tangents Meet
by Paige Cruz
Summary: Hoping for a fresh start, Kala moves out of her parents' house and into a tiny apartment in San Francisco. Little does she know that trouble lives just one door down the hall. AU


**Prompt: Hi, you asked for prompts so... Could you please do this one by kalaswolfgang? 'Kalagang Neighbor AU where Kala and Wolfgang's apartment are next to each other and Kala can't sleep because of the sex noises coming from next door.'**

 **It'd be really shitty of me to leave this as it is but I have internship coming in a couple of weeks, so I don't know how often I'll be able to update this. Sorry in advance and cheers!**

* * *

"Kala, calm down."

Sun's words are firm and straightforward through the fuzzy static of her smart phone, yet they do nothing to soothe her frazzled state of mind. It is a little past two o'clock in the morning, and the incessant banging on her apartment door has not stopped.

"You can't just tell me to calm down, Sun, because I can't!" Kala all but hisses into the receiver as she pulls a bathrobe over her nightclothes. "There is a maniac out there who knows that I just moved in and I'm all alone and he's probably after the miniature idols I brought in for my altar, and you know that they're painted gold and he might think it's _actual gold_ and oh my gods, Sun, I don't want to die!"

If Sun has had enough of her late-night panic attacks, she doesn't let it show. "Okay, Kala, I won't tell you to calm down. Have you called 911 at least?"

"No," the girl says through gritted teeth, "I'm out of credit after this call and I was supposed to buy more but I was so busy unpacking, and—gods, Sun, I just heard someone scream!"

That puts her friend on alert. "All right, have you unpacked any of your kitchenware?" She says, her voice taking on a serious tone. Kala whimpers but complies and shuffles her way to her kitchen, where a couple of cargo boxes lie on top of her small kitchen island.

"Yes, I mean, no, they're still in the box, but they're all here."

"Good. Now, how well can you handle a knife?"

"Well, my father first taught me to chop vegetables when I was ni—no, no, NO, SUN, I AM NOT SLICING ANYONE'S GUTS OPEN ON MY FIRST NIGHT AS AN INDEPENDENT WOMAN!"

"KEEP IT DOWN! You're taking out the stealth in my plan."

Kala hears more noise from the hallway—a kind of low, guttural sound, like a moan—maybe someone's moaning in pain? "Well, mister burglar's not really one for stealth, either."

A sigh. "Just… grab something heavy and smash it over his head. I'll call the police for you. Hold on." Before she can protest, she hears the familiar beep of a call put on hold. She wants to groan, but suddenly, the banging stops, replaced by a vigorous jiggling of her doorknob, and Kala decides to face her fate.

Grabbing a random pan out of one of the brown boxes and hoisting it in front of her like a shield, she tiptoes to the entryway. She hears the sound of a key slipping into the lock and more doorknob jiggling, but the door remains shut.

"Hurry the fuck up, Wolfie! It's freezing out here!" A female voice whines from the other side of the door. ' _Great, an accomplice_ ,' Kala thinks.

With a shaking hand, she twists open the lock on the door, her other arm poised to strike. Just then, she hears a small ' _oh, fuck it_ ' and the banging resumes, accompanied by another moan and some sticky, smacking noises. When Kala finally realizes what's transpiring behind—or rather, _on_ her front door, it is already too late.

There is a loud string of profanities that she can't bring herself to repeat as two figures come stumbling in, landing in a heap on her foyer. Kala quickly flicks the light open, and immediately wishes she hadn't as she registers the sight of blond hair and sweat-slicked skin, tangled limbs and obvious lack of clothing.

She drops the pan in shock.

In the background, she can hear a small voice—uncannily like Sun's—frantically calling her name, and a small part of her remembers her phone conversation with the girl, but her eyes remain transfixed on the abundant display of flesh before raising them to meet clear, ocean blue.

The last thing she hears is a groan and " _shit, wrong door,_ " before her knees buckle underneath her and she sees black.


End file.
